Grand Theft Auto: Mitakihara City 2024
by thisissparta789789
Summary: After studying abroad in America for 4 years, Madoka, at the age of 22, decides to go home to Mitakihara City, a city going down the drain from a gang war and the relaxation of Japan's originally tight gun control laws. After her mother's murder, Madoka and her friends must find out who killed her and take down the murderer, all while trying to stay alive as a veteran magical girl.
1. Prologue

Madoka walked to the airport baggage claim. She had just arrived at Mitakihara City International Airport. She had been studying abroad in the United States for 4 years beforehand. She was 22, and she couldn't wait to see her friends.

Then, she got a phone call from a familiar voice. It was Sayaka! "Hey, Madoka," Sayaka said. "Your mother, Junkou... She's dead."

After receiving the phone call, she quietly got her things and hailed a taxi. She was going to Mami's house to visit her when the cab was pulled over by a police car. _"God damnit, not the police!" _Madoka thought.

She was ordered out of the car and saw a familiar face. It was Kyoko! "Ky-Kyoko! You're a..." Madoka said, dumbfounded.

Kyoko replied, "Yep, I'm a cop. Anyways, we need to talk to you. Sayaka-chan might have already told you, but your mother was killed when some gunmen robbed her office. I'm telling ya, ever since the N.R.A. from America came over here and pressured the government to loosen gun control laws, crime's been going up. Plus, the city is going through tough times, and we laid off 64 officers. Anyways, we need to take you to the police station for questioning. We busted Homura for dealing pot out in an affluent part of town, and we think she may know something about the murder."

Madoka got in the back seat of the squad car. The other officer shouted to the taxi driver, "Get outta here, ya kimchi bastard!" He then said to the other 2, "Stupid Korean." Kyoko got into the car with an annoyed look.

After questioning, she arrived at Mami's apartment 4 hours late and let herself in. It was 5 in the afternoon. She sat down and rubbed her head, thinking of the day's events. She got a picture of her mother out of her bag and stared at it.

Then, Mami walked in with a baseball bat and shouted, "You picked the wrong apartment, motherfucker!" Madoka looked in shock.

She then said, "Woah, woah, woah, Mami, wait, it's me! Madoka." Mami then looked at her in surprise.

She replied "Kaname-san?! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever. So, how's things been?"

Madoka replied "Not too good. My mom's dead from a gunshot, and Homura got busted for selling weed." Mami looked at her in pity.

Mami replied, "Well then, that leaves us, and the rest of our friends, 1 mission and 1 mission only: Find the son of a bitch who killed your mother and make sure he don't kill anyone again."


	2. An Old Friend

Mami and Madoka walked outside to look for Nagisa and Sayaka. Nagisa had lived with Mami for 1 year now, and they had protested against the repeal of several gay rights laws. The ruling party in Japan was conservative and relatively pro-gun. Recently, their apartment had been broken into, and their phone had been tapped.

Sayaka was just beginning to start a career as a music composer. She had gone to a music school for 4 years and had submitted an application with 3 attached compositions to a company that made soundtracks to TV Shows and Movies. She had been accepted just days before.

Mami said, "Kaname-san, Momoe-san ran out to go get some food at a local market. Let's go there first."

Mami drove Madoka to the market and they quickly found the now 19-year old Nagisa. She had certainly grown up. Madoka said, "Nagisa-chan!" Nagisa turned around and hugged Madoka happily, as they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Madoka-san! You're home!" cried Nagisa in happiness. "Has Mami showed you around?"

After talking for several minutes, the 3 of them got back into Mami's car and went to Sayaka's house. There, they met Sayaka. She said, "Madoka, you do understand that we will get into a LOT of trouble if we try to go against the murderer on our own."

"I know that," replied Madoka. "But Kyoko implied that the police are corrupt here now."

"They are. It's sad. Kyoko's the only good officer left. All the others are either lazy an old or racist and sexist. I heard two making rude comments about people walking past them. They called one Korean woman a 'Lazy Cunt.' Yeah, it's pretty bad. When I get the chance, I'm moving the hell outta here."

They then talked for a while longer when they noticed a crack in a wall in a building next door. Mami went up to it and said "Oh my god, this is a witch barrier! Everyone, get ready!"

The 4 of them transformed and ran in. Mami was just 1 year away from being freed of her contract, since under Kyubey's rules, if you made it to 25, you would automatically be freed of your contract. If she made it, she would be one of just 6 (7 if she made it) magical girls out of the 678 Kyubey contracted in the 44 years up to that point to do so. Rules were different per incubator.

Mami ran in and found several familiars. She said, "Kaname-san, you take care of the familiars with Momoe-san. Me and Miki-san will fight the witch."

Madoka fired an arrow at the familiars, killing 1 of them. THis distraction allowed Mami and Sayaka to rush at the witch. This witch had a humanoid shape, but disturbingly, had no eyes or nose. In fact, it seemed to be bleeding from where it eyes should have been. It screamed at them and aimed its arms at them.

Sayaka said, "Holy shit, that thing's creepy. Let's just get this over with." She charged at it, but she was driven back by a wall that had formed from the arms of the witch.

To break the wall down, Mami shouted, "Tiro Finale!" The wall was instantly obliterated and Sayaka charged in for the kill.

She sliced the head of the witch off and said, "Good riddance, ya creepy bastard." The witch let out 1 final ear-piercing scream, which caused Sayaka to kneel down, close her eyes, and cover her ears in pain, before it dropped to the ground and disappeared.

Nagisa picked up the grief seed and said, "Whose soul gem is the darkest?" As it turns out, Sayaka's was. She was given the Grief Seed and soon enough, her soul gem healed. Nagisa and Mami had a rule of giving the grief seed to whoever had the darkest soul gem.

They then transformed back to their normal selves and went to Mami's house. There, they began to discuss how to investigate Junkou's murder. They settled on Madoka going to the Police Headquarters.

_7:05 PM. Mitakihara City Police Department Headquarters._

Madoka went to the front desk and said, "Hello there. I'm Kaname Madoka. My mother was murdered a few days ago. Do you happen to have any updates on the case that can be released to the public?"

The officer at the front desk said, "Alright then. I'll go check with the CSI team."

Madoka patiently waited for 47 minutes. When the officer came back, he gave her disappointing news. "Sorry, but their hasn't been any new developments yet."

Madoka said goodbye and then left. But as she was leaving, she noticed the officer had a lying look on his face. He also noticed him talking to another officer soon after she left the desk. After listening in carefully, she thought she heard them mention that the police chief was involved in her murder. They also bad-mouthed her mother.

She quickly left the building and was about to walk back to Mami's apartment building when she met up with Kyoko. She had just finished a shift.

Madoka said, "Hi, Kyoko-san! Did you just get off of work?"

"Yeah," Kyoko replied. "I need to go home, now."

Madoka, surprised by this, said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, now-"

"There's something wrong."

"Nothing is, Mado-"

"Answer me!"

"I'm telling you nothing is-!"

"I think your boss is involved in my mom's death!"

Kyoko stood and stared at her, shocked at what Madoka just said. She quickly told her, "Get in my car now, Madoka."

Madoka quickly got into her car. Kyoko said, "Okay, you must NEVER tell anyone about this, or you'll get a bullet in your fucking head, not from me, but from another guy, got it?"

Madoka nodded. Kyoko then continued, "I overheard the chief today talking to 2 men from the Special Operations Team, and they talked about your mom's death. Then, I heard the chief say, 'Nice job taking her out, guys.' Now, I don't want ANYONE knowing I heard that, or I won't just get fired, I'll get attacked. That bastard took over when the previous chief was found dead a year ago. I never trusted my current boss, not even when he was just a Deputy Chief when I first joined. He is a con man, a psychopath, a monster, an evil man, and an asshole. He seems like a strict and tough but reasonable guy, something this city needs. But that's just a facade. He is also a womaniser. You will not believe how many advances he's tried to make. He is a Casanova Wannabe, and he's full of shit. Don't trust him or any of his bitches who support him."


	3. The Dealer

To give an idea of how Mitakihara had been progressing for the past 8 years, the neighboring smaller city of Kasamino, Kyoko's home, had decided to merge its fire and police departments with Mitakihara. This happened as Kyoko was still in training, which is why she works with Mitakihara instead of Kasamino. As for economics, the city's government, like the government of the country, was basically run by big business. It was said that when you voted, you weren't voting for a party. Instead, you were voting for a company.

Anyway, Sayaka was relaxing in her home. She had gone out with Kyoko the night before, and she had started to develop feelings for her. She had just put to paper another piece of a composition for the TV company she worked with. She thought, "_Well, that's the last piece of this song. I've written 4 so far, and the 3 I've sent have impressed the execs. Hopefully, I can one day break out of the background music composition industry and write neo-classical pieces."_

She then heard a beeping noise coming out of a cabinet. She quickly opened it and found her pager going off. In the distance, an Air Raid-like siren blared. She quickly ran to a bicycle and rode to a local fire station. She had been a volunteer firefighter for a local company for 7 months now. The company covered an area that used to be rural. However, with the expansion of the city, the once quiet area was now filled with brand new subdivisions and housing.

She soon arrived at the station and asked a career firefighter staffed there what the call was. "It's a rubbish fire," the firefighter said. "2 pumpers will go out."

She got on the 1st due pumper and rode to the scene. When she arrived, she found a pile of trash burning on the sidewalk. She quickly got out and grabbed a hand line.

After the fire was put out, she spotted Homura. "Homura! Hey!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Hello, Sayaka," Homura said coldly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Huh?" Sayaka replied. "Why do you seem so cold?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"Fine. I have nowhere to go. My boss kicked me out of my apartment."

"Well then, I could offer you a place to stay with me and Kyoko."

"No, that's fine."

"No, I insist."

Eventually, Homura gave in. Sayaka asked the company's lieutenant if it was okay if she could ride with them back to the station so that she could go home with her. The lieutenant reluctantly agreed.

Eventually, the 2 of them went to Sayaka's house. Kyoko had just arrived home. Sayaka kissed her on the cheek and said, "How was work today?"

Kyoko stared at her and said, "Not good." She then looked at Homura. "What's she doing here?"

Sayaka replied, "Her boss kicked her out of her apartment."

"That drug lord working for the Colombians?"

Homura replied, "Yep, that asshole. He kicked me after I threatened to snitch on him. He said that even if I did, he had the backing of the police chief."

Kyoko froze. She said, "What?! That chief is even more corrupt than I thought! I overheard him talking about the murder of Madoka's mom, and he possibly implicated himself and the Special Operations Team in the shooting."

Homura replied, "Well then, looks like you need an ally to go after him."

"No! I do not want to get on his bad side."

Sayaka replied, "What if you already are?! We need to deal with him."

Kyoko finally replied, "Fine, I'll do it. But I'll need Mami, Madoka, and Nagisa to come along with us."

Meanwhile, across town, Kyousuke and Hitomi had returned home from a rehearsal. The 2 of them had just sat down to watch TV when Kyousuke said, "Hey, what's that thing on the wall?"

Hitomi reached over to see what it was. After examining it, she said, "It looks like a recorder. You don't think-"

BAM! A rock got thrown through their living room window. Kyousuke ran over. Tied to the rock was a message.

_To Kamijou Kyousuke and Hitomi._

_We know what you think of us. We know that you sneak in anti-conservative messages into your songs. Yet you think you can get it past us? Hah, just wait._

Kyousuke said, "Hitomi... I think the police are watching us."

At the same time, Madoka, who was bored, decided to go out for the night with Nagisa. Mami warned her that since the government may be watching her and Nagisa, she should be careful of anyone she may bring back, but Madoka said, "Don't be so paranoid. What are the odds of a man or a woman I may meet being an informant?"

Madoka was walking to a popular bar in the area Mami had told her about when she said, "Nagisa, why is the government so afraid of you guys?"

"It's really because of the fact that we both are opposed to the ruling party," Nagisa replied. "They removed gay rights laws and made homosexual activities a crime. What scares me is Sayaka and Kyoko, since those 2 are lovebirds. I'm afraid that if they slip up, they'll get arrested."

Madoka stared at her in shock and said, "Those laws sound draconian! What kind of-"

Then, a man, most likely an informant, attacked them. He tackled Nagisa to the ground and was about to handcuff her when Madoka punched him across the face. Nagisa then kicked him and got up.

As Madoka and Nagisa readied themselves, the informant pulled a Beretta, a pistol commonly issued to informants, and attempted to fire. However, his gun was jammed. Immediately, Nagisa pulled a gun of her own, a small S&W Centennial, a .22 calibre revolver popular amongst people in Japan for self-defence. Originally, owning such a gun would have been highly illegal, but due to the relaxation of once-tight gun laws, any Japanese Citizen could go to a gun store and purchase a semi-automatic gun under .30 calibre, provided they didn't have a criminal record, were over 18, and had sound mental health. Also, magazines were limited to 6 rounds.

Nagisa shot the informant in the shoulder, pushing him back. He dropped his gun and attempted to reach for it when Nagisa shot him again, this time in the head, killing him. Nagisa immediately recoiled in shock over the killing.

She then realised something and said, "Mami! Mami-san's apartment!" Her and Madoka immediately changed into their Magical Girl forms. Madoka then spotted an abandoned car. Nagisa broke the window, unlocked the car, and turned it on by hot-wiring it. The 2 of them then drove off.

Inside, Madoka said, "Hey, look what I found!" She found several government documents hidden inside the glove compartment as well as 2 extra magazines for the Beretta, each loaded to the brim with 15 rounds. "We stole the informant's Toyota!" said Madoka.

When they got there, Nagisa immediately hid the Centennial and the Informant's Beretta in a bag she was carrying. The 2 ran to the fire escape stairs and went up to the 3rd floor.

There, they found several informants near a hallway. They immediately drew their weapons and fired at the 2 girls. Nagisa and Madoka both got to cover while Nagisa handed Madoka the Beretta. The 2 of them returned fire and dispersed the informants, injuring, but not killing, several of them.

When they went down the hallway to Mami's apartment, they were shocked. The whole place had been ransacked, and Mami was found on the floor, beaten up with her clothes torn to shreds. She was unconscious, but still breathing.

Madoka said, "Call 119!"

"No," said Nagisa. "The police won't help at all. They side with the informants on many occasions. Call Kyoko and Sayaka."

Madoka dialed them up and waited.

At Kyoko and Sayaka's house, Sayaka picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Madoka said, "Get over here now with Kyoko now. Informants attacked Mami's apartment."

Sayaka said, "Okay, we'll get there as soon as possible. Me, Kyoko, and Homura will do our best. By the way, informants also threw a rock attached with a note at Kyousuke and Hitomi's house. Apparently, they snuck in anti-government themes into their music."


	4. The Damned

Soon after getting called, Kyoko and Sayaka showed up at Mami's trashed apartment. Mami by then had woken up.

Mami said, "They all came in. I tried to fight the fuckers off with a bat, but before I could transform and get my flintlocks out, I was knocked to the ground. Everything after that is a blur. Jesus... Looks like the Government's after me."

Kyoko replied, "This is bad. This is very bad. The police won't do shit about this. We need to fight."

"Are you crazy?!" Madoka replied. "We'll get killed!"

"I don't care," Kyoko replied. "I'm already hell-bound, so I'm fine with burning here on Earth."

Mami replied, "I agree. We need to ruin the party's chances of winning the next elections in several weeks. At the same time, we need to take out the corrupt that are running the city."

Mami quickly got dressed again in clean clothes as Kyousuke and Hitomi quickly arrived. Sayaka said, "Kyousuke-kun, Hitomi-chan, what are you 2 doing here?"

"It's bad," said Hitomi. "The government threw a rock through our window with a threatening note. They think we're against them."

Kyousuke then handed Kyoko the note. Kyoko then gasped and said, "That's the chief's handwriting!"

* * *

After discussing several plans, the group split up, having agreed to put their plan into action starting tomorrow.

Madoka woke up in Mami's apartment the next day. Mami said, "Hey sleepyhead. Breakfast's ready."

After breakfast, Madoka checked some weapons that were held in the apartment. There were 3 pistols: Nagisa's .22 Smith & Wesson, Mami's ISSC M22 .22 Semi-Auto, and Madoka's M9 Beretta, stolen from the informant.

Madoka grabbed the Beretta and cleaned it. She said, "So, I need to visit Homura's drug boss. Wanna come with me?"

Mami replied, "Sure. I'll even bring Momoe-san along."

* * *

At 11:00, the 3 met with Homura's boss, a Colombian man by the name of Juan Navarro. He was 37 years old and had a reputation for being ruthless. His nickname was "El Maldito," or "The Damned," nicknamed so because it was said that he made a deal with the devil in exchange for success in drug trafficking.

Juan started by saying, in English, "I hear you 3 know my associate, Homura."

Mami replied, also in English, "We do. We heard that Homura had left your group." At the same time, Madoka secretly began taping the conversation with a Digital Voice Recorder.

"Ah, yes, she did. That bitch refused to handle an international transaction in South Korea, so I kicked her out of her apartment. If any one of my guards see her, they have orders to kill her on sight."

"I see. Now, do you know her whereabouts now?"

"I heard she lives with some lesbian cop, but I can't confirm that."

"Is it true that you have made advances on her?"

"Ugh, yes. It is. I have. But I was drunk when I made those moves."

"I see. Now, Homura told us that you have connections with the city police chief."

"Yes, I do."

Then, he motioned his guards to load their weapons. Immediately, Mami and Nagisa opened fire and killed both of Juan's guards.

Juan immediately grabbed his own pistol and fired at the 3, barely missing Madoka's head. Madoka then shot Juan in the face, killing him instantly.

The 3 immediately ran to Juan's car and drove off. Unbeknownst to them, another car containing 3 guards was hiding nearby, and they immediately gave chase.

Madoka, who was driving, said, "Shit! We got more guards on our tail!"

Mami grabbed an AK-47 under the seat and opened fire on the car as the guards shot at them.

They then got onto a freeway and began to approach speeds topping 80 Miles Per Hour. Mami continued shooting until she ran out of ammunition. She immediately grabbed her pistol and fired several more rounds, striking the driver of the car.

The car immediately swerved off of the elevated freeway and onto the ground, 30 feet below, killing the other 2 guards on board. Nagisa said, "Jesus Fucking Christ, that was close!"

* * *

After the 3 got home, they turned on the TV and saw the aftermath of their chase. They then heard footsteps outside, followed by a knock on the door. It was Kyoko, who said, "Open the door now."

Mami opened it and was met by a furious Kyoko, who yelled, "What the **fuck** were you 3 thinking?! Now you got an entire cartel after you **and **the police, but mostly the cartel!"

Mami replied, "Woah, woah, woah, calm your tits, Kyoko. We just did what Homura told us to do. We killed the bastard."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get in a motherfucking **car chase** on a freeway!"

Madoka said, "Seriously, you 2, calm the hell down. We don't want to attract attention from the neighbors."

"Kaname-san's right," said Mami. "We do need to be more careful though."

"Agreed," said Nagisa. "Our next task is to infiltrate and bug the police chief's office."


End file.
